On Fins And Needles II
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Tommy and Kimberly are turned against each other.
1. Capture And Spell

ON FINS AND NEEDLES II

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is a retooling of "Best Man For The Job", though some things are taken from the ep "On Fins And Needles". Obviously if the Rangers are in Australia, there's not going to be a school election. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon I only own the subplots. The beginning part is taken from the Season 3 episode "A Different Shade Of Pink Pt 1". And when I reach the episodes, I'll revise "A Different Shade Of Power" to add in what I put in these last eps. I just realized that I **completely** ignored Curtis and Richie in "The Return Of The Green Ranger", which I **so** did not mean to do. Sorry! I got the information on echolocation from Howstuffworks . com. After this ep, I'm going on a short hiatus due to a week vacation in Arkansas.

"So, you're training for the Pan Globals?" the boy asked.

"Yeah. Diving," Katherine Hilliard replied, unaware of the witch that was watching her from behind a tree. She cackled.

"What's that like?" he asked.

"Well, it's a lot of fun and-" her answer turned into a gasp as the boy suddenly turned into a gray creature with stripes.

"What's going on? What are you?" Katherine asked in fright. Two more of the creatures appeared around her and grabbed her.

"Hel-" her cry was cut off as one of the creatures put its hand over her mouth. To her horror, a woman in a cream colored dress which had a black and gold neck, and had her hair up in the shape of two cones approached her. She whimpered and trembled. _Who is she? What does she want with me?_ the girl wondered.

"From now on, you will serve me and only me, Katherine. I command you in the name of all that is rotten and nasty," she announced. Then, with that, she held her staff over her and orange-ish red energy enveloped the girl. _NO! DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!_ her mind shrieked. She frowned in concentration. She wasn't going to let this witch take her. Sensing that the girl was struggling to resist her, Rita fumed and increased the staff's power. Finally, the girl moaned as the energy enveloped her mind. Rita cackled again. _Now that's more like it_, she thought. When Katherine looked at Rita, her eyes shone an orange-ish red.

"How may I serve my Empress?" she queried.

"I will be using you later to take down the Rangers-Jason, the Red Ranger, Billy, the Blue Ranger, Trini, the Yellow Ranger, Zack, the Black Ranger, Kimberly, the Pink Ranger, Tommy, the White and Green Ranger, Rocky, the Gold Ranger, Aisha, the Purple Ranger, and Adam, the Silver Ranger," Rita told her, placing an image of each Ranger in the girl's mind. "But for now, I want you to act normal. No one must learn the truth about your mission."

"I understand, Empress." Rita cackled.

"Good." She disappeared. Meanwhile, in another part of Australia, some of the Rangers and their friends were watching a dolphin show at an aquarium.

"A dolphin uses what is known as echolocation to make its way under water. The way this works is that the dolphin uses clicks and whistles-which are often higher than a human's range of hearing-and they bounce off of the location in an echo, and the dolphin absorbs the echo through the jaw which conducts the sound to its inner ear and exchanges nerve impulses to the brain to gauge an object's size, shape, or even what the object is," the trainer said.

"That's kind of cool," Trini commented.

"Yeah, it really is," Richie said. They leaned closer to each other and smiled as they listened to the trainer. Bulk tried to keep the yawn from escaping, but failed.

"Bulk, I'm sorry. I know this isn't really your thing. Do you want to leave?" Aisha offered.

"No, it's fine," Bulk told her. Yeah, he was bored, but this was something she was into, and he'd have to learn to at least tolerate it.

"I promise, after this, we can totally do something you want," Aisha commented. Curtis and Zack were in their room listening to music.

"Man, this station is jamming!" Zack raved.

"Sure is, cuz," Curtis laughed. While all of this was going on, Tommy and Kimberly were walking through the same amusement park, milling around the park, which was basically empty except for Tommy, Kimberly, and a few other visitors.

"Tommy, I'm really glad everything worked out okay," Kimberly commented as she played with the sleeve of his green jacket.

"Me too. I just can't believe Jason got himself grounded," Tommy agreed, pulling her closer. They laughed.

"Yeah, but it's going to be good seeing you in green again," she told him. On the moon, Zedd and Rita watched in annoyance.

"Ooooh! Those lovey-dovey Rangers make me so mad! If only there was a way to turn them against each other," Zedd fumed.

"There is! Finster's making it right now!" Rita exclaimed. "And to think we owe it all to the human teaching about dolphins!"

"How brilliant! The Sonar Monster! It will first immobilize and disorient them with a sound only they can hear, and then the spell embedded in the fin will turn them against each other!" Goldar enthused.

"FINSTER! FINSTER!" she shrieked, heading for the monster maker's laboratory. "Is the Sonar Monster ready yet?" Finster opened his mouth to reply, but a final blast from the Monster-Matic beat him to the punch. "Never mind!" With that, she sent it and some Putties down. Tommy and Kimberly continued talking and laughing. Then, they were surrounded by gray beings.

"Putties!" Tommy warned, and with a quick high five to share power, they went to work. Suddenly, they both heard a high-pitched squeal. They winced at the tone.

"Oh, what is that sound?" Tommy moaned.

"What's going on?" Kimberly wondered at the same time. However, they forced themselves to keep fighting. Just then, something whizzed through the air.

"KIM, WATCH OUT!" She reached out to catch the silver fin. A wave of pain coursed through her and she fell to the ground.

"Kim," Tommy said in concern and ran up to her. "You okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah. What's going on here?" she wondered. The Putties came at them and he quickly fought them off. A Putty grabbed the fin and threw it. He quickly caught it and then also fell to the ground. Recovering, Kimberly fought off the remaining Putties. Sparks flew in their eyes as they stood up. Rita cackled.

"Yes! It worked!"

"What are you looking at?" Kimberly sneered. _Oh, this feels strange. What just happened?_ she wondered.

"You know, I could've used a little help here!" Tommy told her testily. _No! Don't say that! You would've been toast without her_, he reminded himself. However, the thought got pushed down.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one who did all the work…as usual," Kimberly replied. The boy laughed.

"**You**? Yeah, right. You're such a wimp, you know that? You let a little noise bother you!" he told her. _No, no, no, no, no, no! Not again! Don't make me say this!_ he thought. It felt just like when the Slippery Shark had placed him and Jason under the rivalry spell.

"Little noise! You heard it! It nearly broke my ear drums!" she responded.

"Quit whining! It wasn't that loud!" Tommy told her. "You know, you're completely useless as a Ranger! Why don't you just go back to a mall where you belong?"

"Whatever. I'm out of here," Kimberly responded, and they stomped off in different directions.


	2. A Familiar Spell

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own subplots. Reference to "On Fins And Needles".

Later that day, Kimberly was sitting at a table with the others.

"So, you sent in your application?" she asked Jason.

"Yeah. I finally got the time," he replied.

"Oh, I know. Between Zedd and Rita getting married, and the return of an old power, it's been one heck of a week," Zack commented.

"Yeah, I'm just glad it's almost over. I feel like we need a vacation from our vacation," Rocky said. They laughed as Tommy walked up.

"Excuse me,' he said coldly. Kimberly looked up.

"You're excused," she responded. Jason froze. _Uh-oh. This isn't good_, he thought to himself. He remembered that exchange. "This table is full, loser," she sneered.

"Kimberly," Aisha said in surprise.

"What? Just because I have high standards when it comes to friends. Face it, without us, Tommy would be a total loser at Angel Grove High," Kimberly sneered, standing up.

"Whoa-oa. Somebody's full of herself. But what can we expect from an uptight show-off?" Tommy retorted, shoving her slightly.

"You're the one who shows off, buddy!" Kimberly snapped, pushing him back.

"Guys, stop it!" Aisha exclaimed, standing up. Bulk and Skull looked at each other worriedly.

"Bulkie, is it just me or does this attitude seem a little familiar?"

"You're not wrong." They remembered when Tommy and Jason had been bitterly arguing. At the time, they had tried to profit from it, but now they realized that it had probably been due to some sort of outside influence. And now it appeared to be happening again.

"You better stay out of my way, little girl." He shoved her and she laughed.

"Oh, please. You're the one who better watch his step. If it wasn't for us, you would've been history a **long** time ago." She shoved him back.

"Hey, hey. I'm sure whatever happened, it was just a big misunderstanding," Trini said, getting in the middle of them. _What is going on here?_ she wondered. She hadn't seen two of her friends at each other's throats for a long time. Not since…"Uh, guys, what do you say we talk to Zordon, huh?" she suggested.

"We don't need to talk. We need a change in teammates," Tommy snarled.

"Yeah, I'll say. So why don't you just give it up, buddy?" Kimberly tossed back.

"Oh, please. **You**'**re** the one who's the weakest link," Tommy responded. She laughed scornfully.

"Don't count on it. I can take down any monster anywhere faster than you can." As the two continued to argue, some of the other Rangers tried to make them see reason. Jason activated his communicator.

"Zordon, I think we have a problem here," he commented.

"Report to the Command Center at once," their mentor told them. They looked around.

"We're not clear," Jason said.

"Over there," Richie stated, pointing to a secluded corner of the establishment, and the Rangers went there, and teleported. Once there, Kimberly and Tommy pushed their way to the front.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Not again!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Rangers, Rita and Zedd have unleashed the Sonar Monster, who can destroy buildings with its ultrasonic sound waves," Zordon told them.

"That could cause a lot of damage," Rocky worried.

"We have to stop it," Aisha determined.

"Yes, but you must use caution. These sound waves can also be used to immobilize you," Zordon told them.

"Hear that Kim? You better sit this one out before you get yourself hurt!" Tommy sneered.

"You're the one who's in danger of getting hurt, bud! I've been doing this a lot longer than you so I'm **way** more qualified for a battle!" Kimberly shot back. Tommy opened his mouth to retaliate.

"Kimberly and Tommy, your anger towards each other is not real. Just like the Slippery Shark's fin, the Sonar Monster's fin was equipped with special properties that have turned you against one another," Zordon interjected.

"And now Rita and Zedd are trying to use the dissension to destroy our team spirit," Adam surmised.

"Precisely," Zordon confirmed.

"Is there a way we can help to break the spell?" Aisha questioned.

"Unfortunately not, Aisha. Kimberly and Tommy must put aside how they feel each about other right now and work together. Ultimately, it will take all of you to destroy the monster," Zordon answered. Kimberly scoffed. Yeah, like she was really going to work with Mr. Obnoxious over here.

"Zordon, where's the monster now?" Jason wondered.

"At the moment, it is terrorizing surfers at the beach," Zordon answered.

"I'll save them," Kimberly said.

"Step aside. This is a man's job," Tommy told her.

"He did **not** just say that," Aisha whispered to Trini.

"It's morphing time!" Kimberly and Tommy chorused.

"Dragonzord!"

"Pterodactyl!" The two teleported to the location.

"Oh, man. Not again," Zack sighed worriedly.


	3. Sonar Attack

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Reference to "On Fins And Needles".

The Pink and Green Rangers each landed at the location, though on opposite ends. The Pink Ranger looked around. Where was this thing? _I've got to show Tommy a thing or two. Imagine! Calling __**me**__ weak!_ she fumed to herself. She was the one who had helped him through the loss of his powers. There was a rippling in the water and she headed towards it. The monster jumped out of the water and tackled her. She grunted and struggled against the monster. It laughed and went to put its hands around her throat. She blocked the attack and kicked it away, and then stood up, pulling out her Power Bow at the same time. She fired and the monster disappeared. She let out a growl of frustration. _I don't believe this!_ she thought to herself. Now she was going to have to search the whole place for the stupid thing. With another growl, she hurried on her way. On the other side of the beach, the Green Ranger looked around. _Come on, you ugly freak. Where are you?_ he wondered. There was a high-pitched squeal and he winced. At least the helmet muffled the sound for the most part. The monster came out and punched him, knocking him down. The Green Ranger quickly jumped to his feet and blocked another attack. He then unsheathed his Dragon Dagger and charged at the monster, who quickly disappeared.

"Huh?" he asked in surprise. _Where did it go?_ he wondered. He had to find it before the Pink Ranger did. There was no way he was going to let her one-up him. He then took off in search for it. _Come on. Where are you?_ he wondered, looking around as he ran across the beach. Presently, he met up with the Pink Ranger.

"What are you doing here, besides getting in the way?" she hissed.

"So, have **you** destroyed the monster yet?" he sneered.

"Don't worry about it-I will," she snapped. In the Command Center, the others watched worriedly.

"Zordon, it's hopeless. The spell will never be broken at this rate," Aisha worried.

"Come on you guys, snap out of it," Jason murmured. _Oh, man. Now I think I know how the others felt when Tommy and I got placed under the Shark's spell_, he thought to himself. The Pink Ranger ignored the Green Ranger and looked around. Suddenly, there was a disturbance in the water.

"Whoa, what's that?" the Pink Ranger wondered.

"The monster, duh," the Green Ranger answered. Then, the water rose and a piercing sound filled the air. The two fell to the ground. Sparks flew from their suits as the sound waves overwhelmed them.

"Ohhhh. That's too much," the Pink Ranger moaned.

"Can't-take it," the Green Ranger groaned. Then, with a wave of a hand, the water rose and covered them. Though primarily protected by their suits, it still didn't keep them from needing oxygen to breathe. Struggling under the pressure, the two reached towards each other. As soon as their hands touched, a jolt went through them. Underneath the suits, their eyes darkened and a green and pink light to started to appear.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rocky wondered. The Rangers watched as the colors intermingled and then shot out at the creature, knocking him back.

"They must've broken the spell," Adam deduced.

"Yes," the other Rangers cheered.

"Now, then-it's morphin' time," Jason proclaimed.

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!" Once morphed, they quickly joined the Green and Pink Rangers. The monster roared and charged at them.

"It's comin' at us!" The Rangers prepared for an attack and blocked the assault. Back at the school trip, Tina, Justin, Hilary, Chris, Zane, Richie, Angela, Curtis, Bulk, and Skull looked at each other anxiously.

"Do you suppose Kimberly and Tommy are okay? I mean, they were really going at each other," Tina commented.

"I know. It was weird," Richie stated. Just then, Leslie came up.

"Have you guys seen Jason and the others? It's almost time to leave," she said.

"Well, Tommy and Kimberly had a really big fight, and the others are trying to get them to make up. We're not sure how long it's going to take," Angela answered.

"Well, they better get here soon. We **are** leaving tomorrow and everyone should make sure they're packed," Leslie replied.

"Don't worry. We'll let them know," Bulk assured. Back at the battle scene, the Rangers braced for another attack.


	4. Team Work

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon.

The Sonar Monster allowed energy to run up its body and then fired it at the Rangers, who quickly jumped out of the way. The monster roared and shot a sound wave at them, causing the Rangers to groan in pain.

"Come on! We gotta get it together!" the Red Ranger urged. _Okay, concentrate_, the Pink Ranger thought to herself. Fighting against the pain, the Rangers climbed to their feet, pulling out their weapons. As another sound wave came at them, the Green Ranger put his dagger to his lips and played a tune, causing his shield to glow. The sound wave bounced off of the shield and hit the monster, knocking it back.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" it shouted and then concentrated, bringing the water to a high level.

"WATCH IT!" the Red Ranger warned. They all groaned as the waves crashed over them.

"Man, we can't take another hit like that," the Gold Ranger moaned. Zedd and Rita chuckled.

"So, you've had enough have you, Gold Ranger? Well, the battle is **far** from over." With that, he threw a bomb down and the monster grew.

"Whoa! Not good!"

"Jase, we need Thunderzord Power now!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" As their zords came, the Green Ranger played another tune on his dagger. _Man, I hope this works_, he thought to himself.

"Zordon, they've called for their zords," Alpha said in surprise. "Will they come?"

"Yes, remember, the zords were designed to answer the Rangers' calls no matter where on Earth they were." The Pink Ranger listened to the tune with some excitement. _Ooooh. I hope this works_, she thought to herself. It'd be good to see it back in action again. There was a roar as the Dragonzord triumphantly rose out of the water.

"Thunderzord, engage!" The zords came together and faced the monster. The Sonar Monster roared and charged them, throwing a punch and knocking the Thunderzord. The Green Ranger played a tune on his dagger, resulting in the Dragonzord whipping its tail around and hitting the monster. Then, the Green Ranger jumped into his zord, where he armed the missiles and fired on the creature. The Sonar Monster roared, and then disappeared, only to rematerialize behind him to grab the zord's tail. _Oh, no you don't_, the Green Ranger thought, working quickly. The tail began spinning until the Sonar Monster was hit on the bottom of its chin, causing it to let the zord go.

"Thunder Saber now!" the others called. The sword appeared in the Thundermegazord's hands and electricity crackled. Then, the sword came crashing through the air, destroying the monster.

"NOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL MONSTER!" Rita screeched.

"Calm down, my Putrid Pumpkin. Remember, we still have the girl you chose," Zedd reminded. Instantly, the witch was calm.

"Yes, you're right. And she'll come quite in handy later on down the line," she agreed. After their battle, the Rangers teleported back to their group.

"Hey, guys," Kimberly greeted.

"Hey," the others acknowledged. They saw her holding hands with Tommy and grinned.

"So, are you guys back to normal?" Richie queried.

"Yeah, we got placed under a spell," Kimberly answered.

"I knew something had to be wrong, the way you guys were going at each other," Bulk stated. Before they could say more, Leslie came up.

"Oh, good. You guys are finally back. It's time to go," she told them.

"Sorry," Kimberly said sheepishly, and they all followed her back to where buses were waiting to take them to their hotel. The next day, they were once more headed for the airport.

"I can't believe the week we've had," Aisha commented.

"Yeah, it's been a doozy, all right," Zack agreed.

"Hopefully things will calm down somewhat," Rocky stated.

"Knowing Zedd and Rita, not likely," Jason answered. Then, they walked onto the bus and once everyone was onboard, they were on their way.

THE END


End file.
